Mysterious Love
by ohgodplsdontvoteformittromney
Summary: When Sara *oh an oc story how cliché* moves to Gravity Falls for a couple months, she quickly discovers that this town is mysterious... and falls in love with an unlikely hero. RATED T BECAUSE SLENDERMAN, ROMANCE, MILD VIOLENCE, AND I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS STORY


**A/N: ****this character may or may not be completely based off of me**** okay so the OC this is about is partially based off of me BUT HER NAME IS DIFFERENT SO DO NOT CALL ME BY THE OC'S NAME IT IS NOT MY NAME AND NOT MY AGE I AM NOT 12 I JUST WAS SURROUNDED BY 12 YEAR OLDS SO IT WORKED also contains a gravity falls character X my oc BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU WHICH ONE BECAUSE THAT WOULD RUIN THE SURPRISE! ****And no, it is not dipper that's to cliché**

"Dipper! Look at this girl I found in the park!" Mabel said to her twin. Dipper ignored her and continued to look in his book. Mabel bounced up and down "No really Dipper, she's real!" Mabel attempted to persuade Dipper into looking. Dipper looked up to see an actual, living, breathing girl. She was short and had shoulder length brown hair that was partially hidden by a fedora. She wore a shirt with sequence all over it and pink tinted jeans. She flashed a smile to reveal teeth covered in braces, much like Mabel's. "Mabel…why did you bring this girl home?" Dipper asked. Mabel laughed. "Dipper, she's my friend!" Dipper looked back at the girl. She was pretty, but Dipper wasn't in love with her. Plus, he had Wendy to try to get as a girlfriend. He didn't need anything else in his love life right now. "So… what's your name?" Dipper asked awkwardly, attempting to make her actually speak. "Sara. It's nice to meet you, Dipper!" She grabbed Dipper's hand and shook it violently. "So I've heard you solve mysteries, and that's really cool! I mean, what kinds of crazy things have you seen here? Do you really like girly pop songs? What about Justin Bieber? Please tell me you don't like Justin Bieber. Do you have a Tumblr? Do you play Pokemon?" Sara rambled on and on as Dipper thought, "_Does she have an off switch?_ ""Dipper…Dipper! I have an actual important question!" Dipper zoned back in and looked at Sara for the question. "Do you know any place I can rent a room cheap for two months?" Dipper stared at her blankly. "Um… I don't really… why do you…" He improvised things to say when his great uncle poked into the room. "You wanna rent a room? Well we've got a spare room upstairs you can rent out! It even has a couch! You can rent it for 200 per month! What do you say?" Sara stared at him with a concerned and confused expression. "Um… I only brought $200 total…" "Well, how old are you? Ten? Eleven? Your parents can pay me!" Sara's facial expression had transformed into a somewhat sassy look. "I'm twelve, thank you very much. Also, my parents just dumped me here for a while, and I don't mean to be rude but I need to stay somewhere and the only person I know here is Mabel! And I just met her today!" Stan brainstormed a way to get money out of this situation. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Stan's head! "Great news, kid! You could pay me the 200, and you can work part time here at the Mystery Shack! Because that's not child labor." Sara thought about it, but quickly agreed and paid Stan the $200. "Sara! Let me introduce you to Soos and Wendy!" She grabbed Sara's arm and they ran to the Shack's store part. "Dude, who's your new friend? Is she like, gonna work here? Because Mr. Pines said we had a new employee and I kinda thought it would be another 12 year old." Soos said. "Yup!" said Mabel. "This is Sara!" Sara waved. "Oh, dude, welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Sara saw a ginger girl reading a magazine behind Soos. Sara walked up to the older girl. (She was somewhere in her teens). "Hi, I'm Sara. I like your hair." She said, beaming. "Oh, thanks. I'm Wendy." Mabel slithered up behind Sara. "That's the girl Dipper's obsessed with" she whispered in Sara's ear. "Dude, do you like, need help bringing luggage upstairs or something?" Soos called out. Sara scurried back to Soos and happily gave him some suitcases.

Sara tossed and turned on the couch. She glanced at the clock. 2:28 AM. Sara got up from the couch and decided she should take a walk around town. She couldn't sleep anyways, so she might as well go outside. She tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door without waking anyone. She walked all around town. She had a Sharpie with her, so she wrote down all the placed she wanted to go to on her arm. After a while of walking, she had written down the arcade, the water tower (it had a muffin on it!), and some old convenience store called "Dusk2Dawn". She strolled the town and let her mind wonder. Until she accidently walked face first into a billboard. "Ow" Sara rubbed her nose and looked up at the advertisement. "Lil' Gideon's Tent of Telepathy?" Sara didn't know what it was, but it sounded cool so she wrote it on her arm. She started to turn around when she heard a noise from near the woods. A rustling noise. She started to run, but the monster caught up with her. She didn't dare turn around. Eventually, she felt the impact of a body. But something told her it wasn't the monster's body. Her face hit the pavement, and she looked up and saw black dots in her vision. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a faceless man in a tuxedo floating into the air, surrounded by an aqua-green glow.

**A/N: AS IF THE STORY WASN'T PREDICTABLE ENOUGH I HAD SLENDERMAN. WOW. GO ME. And predictable ending. Yay. Okay so if you enjoyed this first chapter you can leave a review or not your choice. Hopefully the other chapters won't be as short as this. So bye.**


End file.
